Hammer (IWF)
Hammer 6-Time IWF World Heavyweight Champion 1-Time UWL World Heavyweight Champion 1-Time NAHR World Heavyweight Champion 1-Time UWL Triple Gold Champion 2-Time IWF United States Champion Hammer began with the Internet World Wrestling Federation in the 1990s and went on to compete in the Internet Wrestling Federation headed by Joe Fino in 2000. He went on to become United States Champion during the first addition of IWF Monday Night Destruction when he pinned the first champion Death. After he lost the title shortly afterwards to Double D on an addition of Monday Night Destruction later in the month of May, Hammer set his eyes upon the IWF World Heavyweight Championship. On an addition of Monday Night Destruction, Hammer defeated Taurus for the IWF World Heavyweight Championship with the help of The Round Table, he stable. Hammer went on to defend the IWF World Heavyweight Championship against Rage (Last XWF Champion), Taurus (IWF United States Champion) and Madd Bomber (UWL World Heavyweight Champion) at WrestleSeries, the biggest event of the year. Hammer came out victorious when Rage's hand picked special ref, Snake, turned on Rage to join the Round Table. Hammer's hand picked ref, Double D, also helped out. The Round Table dominated the IWF in full force in the most successful time in IWF's history. However, where there was success, there was tension between the ranks. Mr. Vader and Man Without A Face were having their own success in the UWL and NAHR. The Bomb and Gameran were focused on the HaRdCoRe Title. Though, it was here where Hammer was able to make his greatest accomplishment. Hammer defeated Ryan Too Hotty for the IWF World Heavyweight Championship after he screwed Taurus into losing the title to him just the week before. Hammer then went on to defeat Commando for the UWL World Heavyweight Championship and then X-Terminator for the NAHR World Heavyweight Championship all within 3 weeks time. Hammer held three world championships at once. Hammer lost those titles just as fast, as Hammer wasn't able to keep up the hectic schedule of being a triple world champ. Hammer was stripped the World Title due to the conspiracy involving Taurus and Ryan Too Hotty. He eventually lost the UWL and NAHR World titles as well. Double D, a fairly new member to the round table, was being overshadowed by Hammer constantly. The Amazon, Double D's girlfriend, was attracted to Hammer. Double D challenged Hammer to a Career vs Career match at Title Wave. The loser would be fired from the IWF. Hammer defeated Double D at Title Wave to both successfully defend his newly won US Title and end Double D's career in the IWF, thanks to the Amazon. The Round Table started to dominate the Universal Warrior League as well. Hammer however, was mostly there to support Amazon. She then asked him to turn over The Round Table to her, to make her supreme leader. Hammer refused and she ran off to recruit a new enemy for Hammer, Phab Phil. At UWL: Ragnorak 3, Phab Phil defeated Hammer when Mr. Vader interfered, turning on Hammer and ending the reign of The Round Table. While Hammer contemplated retirement, Taurus, who retired after the Ryan Too Hotty incident and conspiracy, convinced Hammer to fight back. Phab Phil had since won the UWL Triple Gold title. Hammer came back for a 3-Way match between himself, Phab Phil and Mr. Vader. Mr. Vader won by pinning Phab Phil. A rematch was scheduled at Road Warriors 2000, but The Amazon was added to the match. Hammer won by doing a camel clutch on Mr. Vader, while he was doing a camal clutch on The Amazon who was doing the camel clutch on Phab Phil, eliminating everyone but him. Hammer went on to never lose the UWL Triple Gold title. He eventually became a 6-Time IWF World Heavyweight Champion. He lost his last title to F-V Roller at Title Wave 2001 and then lost the rematch at WrestleSeries 3. After a third re-match against F-V Roller, Hammer lost his career and retired. He has not been seen since. The Round Table The Round Table was a Stable founded by Hammer in April 2000 when Hammer brought Mr. Vader, Man Without A Face, The Bomb and Gameran together to form an unstoppable force in the IWF. Snake, Double D and The Amazon later joined. The Stable ended in Fall of 2000 when Mr. Vader turned on Hammer at UWL's event of Ragnorak 3. ---- Members ---- Hammer Mr. Vader Man Without A Face Snake Double D The Amazon Gameran The Bomb Internet Wrestling Federation http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Internet_World_Wrestling_Federation http://www.iwfefed.co.nr/